


Apocalypse Zombies

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Cauchemars en série [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Inspired by a Nightmare, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Psychopath, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: C'est l'Apocalypse. Et au milieu de la fin du Monde, des zombies et de son psychopathe de père, Arthur Ketch va enfin découvrir une nouvelle et saine personne...





	Apocalypse Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick... 
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire uniquement centrée sur Arthur Ketch et sans Mick...  
> Alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira...  
> (Je suis désolée, pas de Bêta pour cette courte histoire. Pardon pour les fautes restantes.)

**…**

C'était la guerre dehors. En plus des morts-vivants qui déambulaient par centaines, il y avait aussi ces imbéciles de survivants qui livraient bataille entre eux. La fin du Monde n'avait pas amélioré le cerveau des Humains.

Cette après-midi là, le village de survivants luttait avec véhémence contre les envahisseurs qui vivaient dans la forêt, dans leurs tentes de fortune. Une jeune fille du village, dans les vingt-huit ans, pas spécialement grande ni petite, clairement mince à cause du manque de nourriture et aux longs cheveux noirs, défendait son groupe à elle : le village. Alors qu'elle livrait un combat contre une femme de la forêt, elle entendit une voix hurler au loin.

\- Le village est tombé !

La fille tressaillit. Son groupe venait de mourir. Avant d'avoir le temps de fuir, elle se fit attraper par deux hommes du clan adverse qui l'acculèrent dans un coin, contre une haie défraîchit. Un des garçons, le moins mignon et celui qui semblait le plus idiot, la reluqua avec un air machiavélique. La jeune fille prit d'autan plus peur lorsqu'elle vit une araignée grimper le long du corps de l'inconnu. Sans en être offusqué, il l'écrasa de la paume de sa main avec sadisme. L'autre homme, plus posé apparemment, semblait dégoûté par son ami et attrapa la fille sans envie pour la ramener comme prisonnière dans son camp.

Il s'appelait Arthur Ketch et il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Plus maintenant. Probablement une des rares personnes à qui l'Apocalypse avait fait du bien. Malgré les conditions d'hygiène déplorables, il portait une tenue noire de combat, même pas salit, sa barbe était rasé et ses cheveux pas tellement en désordre non plus. Au camp, c'était le père d'Arthur qui dirigeait les survivants. Fermement. Tout le monde le connaissait pour son autorité suprême, sa sévérité et surtout son manque de pitié. C'était un monstre sanguinaire qui tuait aussi bien les zombies que les humains. Son fils n'appréciait pas vraiment ce comportement, mais il obéissait néanmoins.

Ce jour-là, il ramena la jeune fille au camp, son père voulait un seul prisonnier pour avoir des informations sur le village. Même si ce dernier était détruit, certaines personnes avaient probablement dû s'enfuir à travers champs. Mais, pour aller où ? Voilà ce qu'il désirait ardemment savoir.

À contre cœur, et sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, Arthur attacha la prisonnière devant la tente de son père et lui. Il y avait là, planté dans le sol, une longue poutre de bois à laquelle la fille s'adossa, assise par terre. Sous les ordres de Ketch Junior, elle passa les mains derrière elle et Arthur lui noua les poignets avec une solide corde. Elle resta posée là, sur le sol de terre, les mains attachés dans le dos et le cœur de Ketch se serra. Il rentra sous la tente pour s'entretenir avec son père et parlementer avec lui.

 

Mais personne ne parlemente avec Ketch Senior. Le père sortit dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et il se posta debout devant la prisonnière en la toisant de haut. Un affreux rictus lui déformait le visage. Arthur resta là, à côté de son père, lorsque ce dernier commença.

\- Où se trouve votre refuge de secours ?

La fille garda la tête basse sans répondre.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter la question une troisième fois : où vont se réfugier tes petits copains ?

Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas et Arthur sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Surtout lorsque son père se rapprocha de la prisonnière pour l'assener de son poing droit. Un filé de sang coula le long de sa lèvre et sans même s'en rendre compte, Arthur cria.

\- Père !

Son paternel lui jeta un regard noir. Il quitta l'extérieur en ordonnant à son fils de le suivre sous la tente.

 

La nuit venait de tomber et la pluie aussi. Une averse s’abattait sur le camp ainsi que sur la jeune fille, toujours attaché devant la tente. La tête basse, elle sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans le sol boueux, elle sentit également l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux et mouiller tous ses vêtements et chaque parcelle de sa peau. Au bout de quelques très longues minutes sous ce déluge glacial, elle commença à avoir froid et trembla sans le vouloir. Elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir là, comme ça, de froid, de faim, de peur, de tristesse et de désespoir. Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie.

Lorsque, à côté d'elle, elle sentit une présence. Sur le moment, elle sursauta, de crainte de revoir débarquer le malade sanguinaire. Mais ce n'était pas le père, mais bien le fils. Arthur affronta l'averse et détacha la jeune fille de la poutre. Il la prit par le bras pour la rentrer dans la tente, en lui disant avec douceur.

\- Mon père ne sait rien. Mais, si jamais il revient, il vaut mieux que tu gardes ça.

Il lui montra la corde. La fille acquiesça et plaça ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant elle. Arthur lui noua ses mains devant sa poitrine, sans trop serrer les liens cette fois-ci. Puis, il l'accueillit près du feu. La survivante découvrit la tente du garçon. Rien de bien extraordinaire et pourtant si douillet : Les toiles assez hautes pour y circuler debout librement avec une ouverture en grille sur le côté, car en son centre, se trouvait un petit feu qui crépitait avec du bois sec.

Arthur posa la fille à droite du feu et attrapa une couverture en laine pour la lui déposer sur ses frêles épaules. Malgré ses mains liées, elle tenait les deux bouts du drap devant elle en tremblant encore. Ketch s'assit en face d'elle et demanda, avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle lui jeta un regard triste et il se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tes amis et pour mon père, il...

De honte, Arthur baissa la tête. La fille intercepta son regard gêné.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi ?

En voilà une bonne question, à laquelle Ketch n'avait pas de réponse. Car lui-même l'ignorait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce pincement au cœur en regardant cette jeune fille. Pourquoi il allait à l’encontre des ordres de son père pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les filles qui manquaient au camp. Et encore moins les filles qui ne demandaient qu'à rentrer sous la tente d'Arthur. Elles attendaient toutes ardemment ce moment, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était plus le genre de Ketch, désormais. La fin du Monde avait étrangement eu un effet bénéfique sur lui.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, tout en réfléchissant à la réponse, il partit chercher une bouteille d'eau et se replaça ensuite devant la fille. Il déboucha le flacon et expliqua.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont mon père traite les gens. Et encore moins les prisonniers. Ou les prisonnières...

Il tendit la bouteille vers la fille en lui disant gentiment.

\- Viens, je vais t'aider à boire, il faut que tu t'hydrates.

Comme elle avait toujours les mains attachées devant elle, Arthur l'aida en inclinant la fiole pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer. À ce moment-là, elle sentit une chose entre eux. Un petit quelque chose d'étrange. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire, Arthur reboucha la bouteille et resta assit là, devant elle. Le feu crépitait et réchauffait petit à petit le corps frigorifié de la prisonnière. Et puis, durant de longues minutes, elle et lui se mirent à parler. De tout et de rien. Des camps, de l'Apocalypse, des zombies dehors, de la survie, etc.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Mais à mesure que les secondes défilaient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, quelques millimètres.

Cependant, au moment où ils commencèrent à fermer les yeux pour succomber à cette douce tentation, une voix ferme hurla à côté d'eux.

\- ARTHUR !

Il sursauta en faisant face à l’intrus.

\- Père...

L'homme reluqua tantôt son fils, tantôt la fille sous la tente.

\- Que fait-elle à l'intérieur ?!

\- Il pleut à verse dehors, je n'allais pas...

\- Justement ! Ça lui aurait éclaircie les idées, de se faire torturer par le froid et la pluie !

Arthur montra néanmoins les mains de la fille en se justifiant.

\- Mais, elle est encore attachée, je ne...

\- Idiot de fils ! Les femmes n'ont pas besoin de leurs mains pour manipuler les hommes !

Le père se dirigea devant les deux jeunes gens près du feu et commença à serrer le poing pour frapper la fille avec colère. Cependant, Arthur se posta devant la prisonnière en scrutant son père avec haine.

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher !

Le père fut aussi choqué que la fille en question, qui elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avec questionnement. Alors que le paternel allait se jeter sur la femme pour la cogner, Arthur fut plus rapide et décocha un crochet du droit dans le visage du chef. Et son père tomba à terre, K.O.

Ketch tiqua, ne comprenant qu'au dernier moment son geste. Mais une forme de soulagement l'envahit. Il s'accroupit devant la prisonnière pour lui défaire ses liens, tout en lui disant.

\- Il faut qu'on parte.

Même elle ne comprit pas tout. Mais elle savait que, désormais, Arthur était sa seule chance.

 

**…**

**…**

 

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 

**…**

**…**

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

_(Je n'ai pas choisi cette histoire. En effet, le 24 février 2018, j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar, que voici. Après m'être réveillé en hurlant, je suis retombé dans un cauchemar où j'étais avec Mick et le père d'Arthur nous torturait tous les deux. Et Arthur nous a sauvé._

_Oui, oui, je passe des nuits vraiment trop bien...)_

 


End file.
